Puss in boots
by Urd85613
Summary: Summery: After the last text Ororo sent Logan could be forgiven for missing her hint. RoLo one shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel characters and make no money off of them or this story.

Author's notes: Another prompt story for Legends of Cerebro. This time I picked the meow prompt. This story makes references to Beanie Mcchimp, "Two fur balls and a Goddess." You don't need to read that to understand this but you should cause it's a very funny sweet read. And I couldn't imagine a RoLo shipper wouldn't enjoy it.

Special thanks to: Beanie Mchimp for the approving the reference.

Summery: After the last text she sent Logan could be forgiven for missing her hint. RoLo one shot.

Puss in boost…

Ororo: Puss in boots.

That was the simply three-worded text Ororo sent him that afternoon. "Shit another one…" Logan grumbled. Recalling the fame cryptic "Meow" text Ro sent him just a month ago. Of all the dark naughty things the once lone wolf had pictured his lady would have waiting for him a snowy white kitten never came to mind.

Even more famed now was the video Ro took of him and the fur ball named Snow getting to know one another. Of course Ororo was still claiming that the mass text sent to all their friends was an accident, but he still wasn't buying it. It had been almost non-stop ribbing from everyone in the mansion ever since. Even Kurt got in on the act, teasing his best friend about getting mushy with a cat while holding his own ball of fluff.

_Well what they expect me to do eat the thing! _

Only Ro didn't seem surprised in the least. And Logan knew that's because Ororo never saw him as more monster than man. Never was afraid of him and that was just some of the reasons he loved her.

_Ah…so if she wants another flea bag taking up space…_

There was a picture attached to the text but he never bother to open it. Deciding to wait to see the new addition when he got home. He stopped off at the pet store on the way for supplies.

"Uh…lets see bed, bowls, toys…crap if Sabretooth saw me now." Logan also made sure to he stock up on catnip, for some reason he found it as just as intriguing as Snow did. That and burying their faces in Ro's hair after it had just been freshly scrubbed had become common grounded to bound over. Once he was loaded up with all the kitty needs Logan headed home.

"Well finally!" Ro called from her walk in closet. "I was just about to give up. Goddess love, what took you so long?"

"I was getting stuff for the newcomer, what else." Logan put down his bags and took a good deep sniff but other than the smell of fresh leather there was nothing new.

Meow!

Snow seemed to be asking a question as he started sniffing the bags. "Hey buddy, where's your new pal," Logan asked.

"New pal?"

"Yeah darling, you know your text. The cat boot thing, after your last text-" Logan was cut off by Ororo's bell like giggle coming from the closet.

"Did you even open the attach picture?"

"No…why?"

"Goddess, just open it now," Ororo huffed.

Logan was confused but he did as the lady asked. It was then that his predatory eyes were treated to the image of Ororo in a brand-new pair of stiletto keen high boots…and nothing else.

"Damn darling…" Logan growled with a various rumble. "That's the sexiest looking puss-"

The sound of clicking heels alerted him to Ro's presences in the room and somehow he managed to tear his eyeballs from the screen.

"Their cute right, Ororo purred while striking a suggestive poses in front of him. "I'm thinking of naming this one Louis and this one Vuitton."

Logan was gone for the moment so he could not answer. While Wolverine was too busy taking in Ro's bare chocolate skin and the way her pearl mane just barely covered those full lush mounds he knew so well. Or the way absolutely nothing covered the sweet warm heat between her legs. Making the room feel suddenly ten times warmer and his pants feel two sizes too small.

"So I take it you get the hint now," Ororo asked with a smile as full as the day was long.

"Oh I didn't…but I'm sure gonna get now," the beast in him declared in his most feral tone before giving chase. Not like Ororo could or wanted to get very far in her current state of undress.

She playful struggled against her lover's blurrily arms as he scooped Ro over his shoulder. "Logan!" Ororo's yelp rang out over the loft as they entered the bedroom.

"Sorry boots, but tonight you're the only one who's going to be praying for mercy."

The end…

Well hoped you enjoyed. Reviews and comments are always welcomed and they make my day.


End file.
